Ring Of Ice
by GEM.Seraphine
Summary: What if Elsa had been adopted? What if she found out who her father was? what if she didn't believe? Jack frost had a kid but for reasons you're not privy to he had to leave her behind. 1st fanfiction, set after the events of both movies. slightly AU. Frostbunny and Elsa/Jamie. Warning: YAOI meaning boy X boy. NO FLAMES PLEASE! rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 05: Prolouge

**Hey Guys! his is my first ever fanfic, please keep it in mind while you read. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated.**

* * *

_My child, I have always been alone. I don't know where you came from but you are mine, and there is nothing anyone can say or do to change that. However, I cannot keep you with me, the cold is too much for you to bear and my enemies are too many for me to protect you from them. My friends have been injured and cannot fend for himself, I need to leave. This is tearing me apart but it's better for the both of you. So stay strong my little one and remember, when the cold comes, it means that I'm near. My dear Elsa, don't give in. I'll be back when you've grown and you believe._

_\- Your father, Jack_

I've reread this letter over a thousand times.  
The parchment was yellowed and the ring of ice that held the scroll closed didn't melt. Ana, Kristoff and I had been searching through our parents room and the letter had been found. Kristoff had picked it up and started examining it before trying to touch to the ring. His hand was frosted over and he let go, the searing cold burned his fingers. The rolled up scroll, barely the width of a finger dropped to the floor and frost spread from the circle of cold out towards our feet. Before I knew what I was doing, I had picked up the scroll and slid off the ring. A dull warmth emanated from the ring until it filled my body and suddenly I was lifted up and into the air in a flurry of wind.  
"Put me down!" I screamed at the invisible force keeping me in the air. The wind gently set me down on my feet, caressed my cheeks and ruffled my hair before it let go of me. It lifted the parchment from the floor and opened it for me. I read the words written in white frost, and they turned my world upside down.

"Are there any more?" I whispered to the invisible force which was busy ruffling my hair.

* * *

**Review if you want to know what happens next, please!**


	2. Chapter 1: Dad?

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

It was business as usual in Santoff Clausen. Bunny was chasing his paint brush around the workshop. It had been stuck to an elf by a certain spirit who was stuck on the sofa. Jack let the wind lift him up, his toes had all been broken and his shoulder dislocated by Pitch Black a couple of months back. His daughter, he hadn't been able to see his little one for the last five years because of that bastard. It was winter gain and he still couldn't go to Elsa. As Jack reached Bunny the latter turned round to hung his waist, he whispered "I know, next year will be better. We can go see her next year, OK?"Just as Jack was getting ready to kiss the dense kangaroo who had somehow managed not to discover his feelings for him, a portal appeared in the middle of the Globe room. Jamie, already 17 years old and still a devout believer, along with his sister Sophie Stepped into the room. They turned round and looked at the portal as it shimmered once more and three people crashed through. Among them was Elsa.

I stared in shock at my baby, who I hadn't seen for the past five years. Wind was lifting her up onto her feet as she looked around, her eyes stopped on every body before Bunny stepped out of view to show her my beaten body. By then, her friends had already gotten up and their eyes lacked on to the wonders of the Globe room. My eyes watered as I stepped towards her, but my broken toes brought me to the floor screaming in pain. Bunny rushed me and picked me up by the waist as to not disturb my healing shoulder. Elsa was at my side in an instant, even faster than Tooth on sugar. I grinned at her, "hello little one. Although you're not that little anymore." I gazed into her eyes that looked just like my own, until the other girl just had to ruin it...

"YOU'RE HER FATHER?!"

That snapped my out of it. WHAT IN HELL'S NAME WAS MY BABY DOING HERE WITH PITCH STILL ON THE LOOSE!

* * *

**Hope you liked the first official chapter. Review and tell me if I made any mistakes, K? **

**G.E.M.S**


	3. Chapter 2: Hey!

**Hey! this is chapter 2 of 'Ring of Ice', hope you like it. Writing is hard!**

* * *

During our years of battling Pitch, we'd found out that 'Pitch' was actually Kosmotis Pitchner under the influence of the fearlings. Meaning, as Bunny so eloquently put it, "we couldn't kill the bastard because it would be fucking unethical!" So for the last twenty years we had been trying to capture Pitch so we could extract the spirits from his body. However, Pitch continued to elude us, only appearing on our radar when he was attacking the children. Really, Manny could do a better job of helping us.

A couple of months ago, he found out about Elsa and had abducted me to find where 'his future ice queen' was - his words, not mine - but I wasn't exactly cooperating, hence the dislocated shoulder and broken bones. I think he was going to use a blade next if the Guardians hadn't arrived and sent him packing. Since then I had increased the levels of magical protection around Erendel and had asked both Wind and Manny to keep an eye on her for me... SO WHAT IN MOON'S NAME WAS SHE DOING HERE!?

During my mental rambling, Elsa had turned towards her sister when she caught sight of a walking snowman... Yes, you heard right. A WALKING and may I add TALKING snowman currently annoying the hell out of the elves.

"Olaf! What are you doing here! I _thought_ I told you to stay home" my baby threatened. "But I wanted to come! Who would pass up the chance of meeting their magical grandfather!" He said elated, then it was if a dark cloud suddenly appeared in the skies "I wasn't going to come but then Marshmallow was being horrid and he made me cry an I couldn't stay there anymore so I followed you" _(A/N: What?! have any of you seen Frozen Fever? They were asking for it)_ Elsa just sighed and patted his frozen head. Wind lifted me up so that I could talk to our visitors.

"Welcome to Santoff Clausen! A.K.A Santa's workshop. The big guy behind you is the jolly man himself and the lady in the feathers is Tooth, the Tooth Fairy. The little man sleeping above your heads is Sandy, otherwise known as the sandman." At this point Sandy waved hello in his sleep, "the grumpy kangaroo""Hey!"" behind me is E. Aster Bunnymund, the Easter bunny. Have I forgotten anyone?" I grinned before bowing as low as my injuries would permit. "Allow me to introduce myself. The name is Jack Frost, herald of Winter, guardian of fun and occasional Autumn leaf painter at your service."

"How are you Jack frost? You look my age!" the one wrapped in furs objected. "um, hello? Immortal spirit of winter here. I've been 21 for over three centuries." That shut him up. Bunny chuckled behind me but the beautiful sound was drowned out by North's booming voice. (_A/N I didn't know what to do for North's accent so I just skipped a couple of words. Hope It's OK_) "Jack! Who is girl that looks like you? And why have you not told me about lucky girl?" None of the guardians knew about Elsa's origins. Hell, most of them didn't even know she existed until a couple of minutes ago. This was going to be an interesting conversation. "Well North, when two people love each other very much, the daddy get his-" "S-stop!" he stuttered, face flushed with embarrassment. "I know how it... I mean I know what you have to... I know, OK? But how did she come to be? Clearly girl is not half-human! Look at powerful magic inside!" Tooth and Sandy nodded their heads in agreement. "It's long story so I'd rather tell it someplace... safer" I finished, while avoiding the question. "Nonsense! Workshop is safest place in world!" I gave him a look he had become accustomed to these last 40 years. It clearly stated I-Don't-Believe-You-And-Am-Going-To-Do-Things-My-Way. Silently asking Wind for her assistance, I grabbed Elsa and shot up into the sky, pausing at the window to shout "use a globe in three hours, anything less than that and you'll be jumping into 3000m of nothing!"

* * *

**Here it is! Hope it's ok. I'll try and update more often but school soooooo... I'll try, no promises.**

**See you next time! R&amp;R please!**

**~Gem**


	4. Chapter 3: Meet

**Chapter 3: Meet**

**I'm baaaack! Hopefully this chapter will entertain you all... Or maybe not, but hopefully so. Anyway, happy reading!**

* * *

Jack p.o.v

The wind dropped us off in my castle. A beautiful building made of tempered ice and compact snow. We were in the courtyard at the moment and my child was looking all around her in such wonder that it would have made North proud. I took her to my living room and snapped my fingers. The lights and an ice blue fire turned on, revealing wooden floors, Persian carpets and seven armchairs gathered round the fire. I sat down and motioned for Elsa to do the same. "So, I'm guessing you have some questions?" And with those words I started the inquisition.

"Who's my mother?"

"I am."

"WHAT?"

"I gave birth to you, making me your mother." Silence. I squirmed in my seat as she looked at me. After a few moments she regained her composure.

"Ok, then who's my father."

"I can only tell you if you promise not to tell him because he doesn't know and is rather he not know."

"How can he not know!" Hahaha, this was going to be awkward.

"He was drunk and I managed to get him to admit that he liked me, but then he sort of pushed me down-before you say anything it wasn't rape, I wanted him to- but the morning after he didn't remember anything and I left it that way." I was nearly crying. No, this wouldn't do at all. I put on a smile and asked her if she really, really wanted to know. A nod. "Ok" a deep breath, and another, a quick scan to check if anyone was in hearing distance and I spoke the name. "E. Aster Bunnymund" I expected shock or disgust but she just nodded and asked her next question. I have a feeling that all the crazy was making her immune.

"Why did you abandon me?"

"I did not abandon you! Pitch made me leave you in Erendel with my close friends who were murdered by him, but before they died they left you at the door of the palace. The royals took you in and raised you, but don't think for one second that I willingly left you there on your own. I wasn't experienced enough, I could barely control a flurry, much less the power needed to defeat Pitch Black. But now that you're here don't ever say that I abandoned you because, my child, you are the one thing that matters." I finished, trailing into an awkward silence.

"Sooooo~ how has your life been?" As soon as I asked I knew it wasn't the right question. Her eyes glazed over with tears and she broke down. I'm guessing that being a queen didn't give one the opportunity to cry very often, but then again I should know.

"I nearly killed my sister." She sobbed. "I nearly killed her because I couldn't keep my powers in check! What should I do if this happens again!? I've been lucky for the past year but I just can't anymore!" Oh my poor baby. I rubbed her back as she cried, humming a song Sandy taught me.

"Don't worry, I can help you. You took it from me, that enormous power that needs an outlet no matter the situation. We can get you an inhibitor if you want?" She nodded and the gasped, scrambling out of my lap.

"Oh my God I am so sorry! Are you hurting anywhere?" Then I remembered my shoulder and toes were supposed to be injured.

"Oh these things? They healed the moment I stepped foot here."

"Then why didn't you come here sooner!?" She sounded kind of angry.

"Because North can't be talked out of something and the workshop is as hard to escape as it is to infiltrate." I jumped up and took her hand, leading her through several corridors and finally stopping at a for made of frosted ice, more than six inches thick. It opened with a snap of my fingers and we stepped through. The room was filled with items imbedded with my magic, and on a shelf at the back were the empty inhibitors. Elsa looked around while I explained the pros and cons of each item. We finally narrowed it down to three; a silk choker with a teardrop hawk's eye gem; a sceptre made of my ice with a storm trapped in a gem (A/N: like maleficent's staff but smoother); and lastly was a dagger, it had a steel blade and an onyx handle wrapped in white. After half an hour of arguing which one was better, we decided on the choker because Elsa didn't know how to use a staff or dagger in combat and they would just get in her way. I tied it around her throat and whispered a protection charm into the stone. A translucent hawk made out of stardust flew out of the gem. Elsa laughed as it landed on her shoulder and its golden head bumped her cheek.

"Seems like he likes you. Now, why don't we-" there was a huge bang and the alarms sounded.

"Fucking North, bringing his god damned sleigh everywhere. I hope for his sake that he didn't break anything, but knowing him he probably did." I muttered while flying to the courtyard, Elsa at my heels.

* * *

3rd person p.o.v

In that moment, the guardians were being surrounded by every manner of ice, water and wind spirit. Very angry and territorial spirits. Things weren't looking good for them as they shivered and with weapons drawn they tried to look menacing. It didn't work very well. Just as an ice sprite was about to launch herself at North, Jack's voice echoed in the courtyard.

"STAND DOWN!" He yelled, not wanting his two families to start killing each other. The two factions slowly lower their weapons but kept wary eyes on one another. Jack sighed and after taking a few breaths to calm himself down, he turned around to welcome the guardians. Well that had been the plan, the North decided that a spirit was looking at him funny and therefore needed a good shaking. Jack's self-control left the building and went to Hawaii. He flew right into North's face, absolutely livid.

"What do you think you're doing? I thought I told you to stand down!" His voice was icy, but North being North ignored all of the signs and opened his big mouth.

"Child, sprite was looking at me as if he want to hurt me." Short bursts of laughter tinkled from Jack's lips.

"Me? A child? Oh, you really don't know, do you?" More laughter. "Well, this I going to be fun."

* * *

Bunny p.o.v

"Well, this is going to be fun."

Shivers ran down my spine as Jack stared down North. I couldn't help feeling both scared and in awe of him, standing up to a man three times his size.

"I am no child as you seem to believe. The only ones here older than me are Sandy and Bunny and then only by two millennia." Gasps sounded from the big four, the 'boy' in front of them was nearly older than the earth itself. "I would show you my other form, the one most of you know me by, but then that would scare my baby and we can't have that. So when I tell you to stand down, YOU STAND DOWN! Am I making myself clear?"

We nodded our heads. Jack backed off and North dropped to his knees.

"Now follow me, please. The rest of you, get back to work! And Boreas! Call the council!"

* * *

**Soooooo... Really sorry about it being this late. Yes I am alive, hope you liked it and let me know because I'm really paranoid about this being good or not.**

**Anyway, see ya**

**~Gem**


	5. Chapter 4: What?

**Chapter 4: What?**

**Hey guys! Look what I have for you! I'm really sorry because this will be VERY descriptive. The council of nature is of my creation and Eva, Jake, Layla, Dawn and Dusk are mine. I think Seraphina is part of the book so she goes to the author and since I'm writing in movie, the guardians and pitch black go to dreamworks. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_Elsa's p.o.v._

My father walked back to the entrance of the castle. I slowly followed him, turning round every once in a while to see the guardians shuffling behind us, shell shocked. Now that he was here, I studied my other father. E. Aster Bunnymund, the Easter bunny. He looked quite handsome in a rugged and wild sort of way. I could see why Jack had fallen for him. We kept walking until we were back in the sitting room. However, chairs had been added to the semicircle in front of the fire. Jack led the guardians to the four new chairs which had their backs to the fire and motioned for me to sit on the right most end of the semicircle, next to him.

We waited for five minutes and just as the tooth fairy was about to speak, six figures burst into the room accompanied by a cold, Arctic wind. A chorus of "Jack!" sounded and my father was engulfed in people. There was chatter from all of them and I could hear my father trying to escape, so I coughed very loudly and jabbed the nearest intruder in the stomach. One of the mouths let out a yelp and the bodies untangled themselves from my father. Jack slowly stood up and stood in front of the strangers. As if sensing our unspoken question. He started the introductions.

Firstly, he took a lady in her late teens by the hand and brought her forward. She wore a sleeveless, green dress which matched her eyes. Her torso was encased by a bodice made of what seemed like branches and the skirt didn't reach her knees. In her chocolate hair was woven a crown made of delicate cherry blossoms. She smiled sweetly at the guardians and I.

"This is Eva Equinox Heather, spirit of Spring and my younger sister. But don't let her looks fool you, she can kick your butt in her sleep and pranks with the best of them - meaning me. Ouch! What did I say?" Eva's bare foot hid behind her other leg while she whistled innocently.

Next, my father brought forward a boy that could have passed for his twin, if his colour in wasn't mine and my fathers opposite. He had black hair, amber eyes and olive dark skin, but he and my father shared the same face. Sporting black Bermuda shorts and a dark red vest, he too went barefoot and looked like a surfer.

"Now, this handsome dude is Jake Solstice Solaris. He's the spirit of summer and he was created just after I was, making him my twin. And hey, bunny! He comes from your hometown, Australia!" Jake punched Jack on the shoulder and tried to ruffle his hair, but dad put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie instead. The two stopped fighting when an older girl grabbed their ears and they both "oww"-ed until she let go.

Rubbing his sore right ear, he brought the girl who had pulled them apart forward as Jake stepped back. Her ash silver hair nearly touched the floor and her apple-red eyes shone with amusement. In a long purple, Greek styled dress she was the most sophisticated of the four youngsters.

"Layla Equinox Harvest, spirit of Autumn. She is the most mature of the seasons. There's nothing bad about her and she acts like an older sister even though she's the youngest." Well that was unexpected.

Jack then moved onto the couple in monochrome. They held hands, lacing their fingers. The woman was dark skinned and silver haired, a black slit dress hugged her body and just brushed the top of her knees. The man had nearly translucent skin, which greatly contrasted with his dark hair. He wore white slacks and a white shirt. Both had heterochromic eyes of silver and black.

"Dawn and Dusk Twilight. Spirits of day and night. The lady is Dawn, the dark, while the gentleman holding her hand is Dusk, the light."

Lastly, Jack held out his hand for the last visitor. A woman in the late twenties with long hair the colour of harvested wheat. Her skin a soft olive and her eyes were a warm amethyst. Dressed in worker jeans and a light blue, long sleeved v-neck rolled up at the elbows. she gave off an aura so motherly it was hard not to go up there and hug her.

"Guardians, Elsa, this is Seraphina Pitchner. Also known as Mother Nature. That concludes the introduction of our guests. Guardians, welcome to the council of nature's emergency meeting!"

The four looked at father, searching his face for signs of insincerity but they found none. Then North being able he bright man I was getting to know him as _(A/N : note the sarcasm, she gets it from Jack)_ spoke up. "Where is winter? Unless he is not part of council? Which is strange considering all other seasons here." All the others in the room gave him such looks of disbelief. Was he really that dumb? Then Seraphina, stepped forward and held her hand out to my father. He hesitantly took it and squeezed his eyes shut. Then in a voice as sweet as honey she introduced my father.

"This is Jack Solstice Frost, spirit of winter and guardian of fun. He loves a good prank but is the most reliable child to ever hold a seat in my council. Unfortunately we've had to make do without him for 318 years because of that screw up you call the Man in the Moon." North looked offended but Sandy silenced him before he could speak. "However you would know him by another name. I'm sorry you have to find out like this but it's not easy for any of us to reveal ourselves to you and Jack promised that when we met you, we would tell you." She looked at my father with such a tender gaze before continuing, "he is Jack Frost, yes. But he is also Jokul Frosti, the spirit hunter."

Silence before, "Murderer!" Was whispered by the tooth fairy and she flew at Jack, razor wings aimed at his throat


	6. Chapter 5: Intro

**Hey guys! I'm soooooooooo sorry about the wait! It's exam week and I'm freaking out...**

**Anyway, don't mind me and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 5:_

_Elsa's p.o.v._

"Dawn, take them to my memories!"

Before anyone could question him a bright light enveloped us and the floor under our feet disappeared.

When the light finally receded, we found ourselves in a dark room illuminated only by a glowing orb suspended in midair. Jack got closer and turned to us, his hand hovering just above the light.

"What you're going to see now will be shocking, just know that these are my memories and haven't been altered by any outside source. I didn't pay Cronos all those visits for nothing." He laughed and touched the light. It grew and grew until I had to close my eyes or risk being blinded. When I could open them again we found ourselves deep in a forest.

"These are my memories, you cannot alter or interact with them. Just sit and watch please, the scenery will move for you."

* * *

_3rd p.o.v._

The forest was alive with whistling and chirping, but in the distance you could hear the laugh of a child. The laughter grew closer and from underneath the bushes, a young girl tumbled out.

"Jokul? Jokul, where are you?" She was calling out.

"I'm here Minerva, what do you need?" A slightly younger version of Jack flew down from the trees. Her smile brightened and she kept up at his neck.

"Uncle Ares and Mars were mean and got Jakel to help them win. Auntie Athene told me to come get you since you're going to be on our team!" Jokul chuckled.

"Am I now? Well I can't say no to a pretty goddess like you so let's go kick their butts! I know Athene could beat them all single handed but she might be getting tired so let's hurry, OK?" Minerva nodded and Jokul rose and flew into the air, a black cloth wrapped around his waist and a navy cloak pinned around his shoulders. The young girl in his arms looked just like her aunt. Black hair and flashing silver eyes. Both were intelligent and strong, Jokul was happy to be on their team. They arrived in Olympus and immediately had to dodge a volley of fireballs aimed at them, curtesy of Jakel.

Jokul and Minerva reached the temple Athene had locked herself inside and phased through the walls.

"You're finally here! Even if I am the best fighter in all Olympus it's a little tight for my liking!"

Just as they had finished formulating a plan, the doors were kicked in and Ares, God of bloodlust, rushed into the temple.

Unluckily for him, Jokul had already covered the two goddesses and himself in a thin layer of magical ice which made them invisible to the three men that had rushed them. Slowly, all three on the blue team circled the red team so that they were standing behind them. Ares, Mars and Jakel were looking round the temple bewildered. They were all convinced that the other team had fled the temple and fell right into Athene's trap. As soon as they took a step towards the door, their feet were encased in ice and at their throats were three very sharp blades, two of steel and one of ice.

"We win!" Shouted Minerva while Jakel melted the ice around their feet.

"It's no fair! You have Jokul! I want to play on Jokul's team, he always wins!" Jakel looked absolutely livid and Jokul laughed at the young god.

"Now that's not fair. I only follow Athene's orders, she's the one that lets us win."

"Then I wanna play with auntie Athene!"

"I'm afraid that's impossible Mars, you will have to learn your job from Ares and maybe if the stars allow it, you'll be able to fight with Minerva when you're older. She the general, and you the soldier. I'm sure you'll both fight valiantly in the Great War." Athene reassured her 'nephew'. She turned to the winter spirit next to her.

"Jokul, I would like to ask for your council on a matter. Follow me." So the two spirits left the training grounds and approached Athene's palace. A beautiful structure made entirely out of marble and carved into the very top of mount Olympus. Not even Zeus had been able to replicate the architecture.

In Athene's parlour, she and Jokul sat on plush sofas as her maids brought ambrosia and wine for the two.

"What did you need my council on, my sister in spirit?"

"Brother, I love you dearly and wouldn't ask this of you if was not absolutely necessary."

"I trust your wisdom, little owl." She took a moment to giggle at the endearment before becoming serious once more.

"Jokul, I'm afraid that the spirit world has become corrupt. I know you would like to interfere but please listen before saying anything." Jokul shut the mouth he had just opened. "As I was saying, some spirits are planning a rebellion against Mother Nature and the man in the moon. You know how catastrophic it would be if that were to happen and unfortunately my birds have overheard the planning.

Before I let you know who is behind this, you must go to India. There a young spirit, no more than a hundred years old, has been targeted by this entity. He's planning on poisoning her through one of her fairies. This young one has multiple avatars of herself and if one is touched by the darkness the young one will suffer pain reserved only for the most horrid of people before dying.

Unfortunately, there is no way of knowing which fairy has been infected. Do you understand what I'm asking you to do?" Athene's eyes were sparkling with unshed tears as she looked at her brother. The only one who knew all of her secrets.

"You want me to either prevent the avatars from getting infected or kill them all, one by one, until I find the one who carries the darkness." Jokul's eyes were cold and harsh. But Athene knew that his gaze wasn't directed towards her, but rather the knives hung up on her wall. His knives, from his time served fighting in the Great War. The goddess, in all her wisdom, hesitated. She was unwilling, even though it was necessary, to send her brother back to that dark place. But she nodded anyway, knowing that if he didn't do this everything he had fought to protect would be gone forever.

Jokul rose from his seat and slid his knives into the sheathes behind his back. A cold smile rested on his lips as he gave his sister one last hug.

"So where is this young one?" Athene stepped towards her floor length mirror and in a language he had taught her, she wrote on the cold surface of the glass.

As the mirror swirled in golds and pinks, she squeezed his had and Jokul stepped through.

* * *

_Outside dream realm, Jack p.o.v._

"What does this have to do with all the atrocities you've committed? How is this explaining anything?!" Tooth snarled at me.

"If you'd just be quiet and stop interrupting the dreamscape maybe you'd find out!" Eva screamed at her, tears in her eyes. No matter how many times she watches her brother go back to his dark place, she would always find it one of the most terrible things that came out of the Great War. "Just shut up! You don't know anything!" Eva Spring finally sobbed out.

* * *

_Dream realm 3rd p.o.v._

Jokul steppe don't of the portal and in to the bottom of a pool. Quickly swimming up to the surface he found himself face to face with the sharp end of a spear.

"Who are you?" A small female voice shouted from the shadows.

"My name is Jokul, I'm here to find a young spirit. I was told that she was in danger and that it was of the upmost importance." The girl stopped out of the shadows.

"I'm the only spirit in these parts and I'm not in need of protection." Her feathers shimmering in the light as her wings held the spirit aloft. Around her, thousands of avatars flew about, inspecting the intruder.

"Then you wouldn't mind me staying a while just to make sure." Jokul pulled himself out of the pool as the spear retreated. A cold north wind whipped around him and dried his hair and clothes. The whirlwind died down and Jokul caressed an invisible creature before turning to the spirit in front of him.

"Now that you know me, may I ask your name?"

"It's Toothania. You have my permission to stay here, just stay in the shade. With that skin you're going to burn."

* * *

_Outside_

_ bunny p.o.v._

"No way! I didn't even hear of Jack until he blew one of my fairies off course in 1865!" Tooth screamed.

"That's why we told you to shut the hell up! You know nothing! Absolutely nothing about what Jack had to go through for you... Nothing at all." Layla shouted back, trailing off into sobs. I found myself reaching out for Jack as his features grew sharper and his eyes filled with sorrow. But he turned away from me and there was nothing I could do for him.

Yet.

* * *

**I just gave you another cliffy. I'm sorry! Don't throw things at me!**

**I hope you liked it! Don't forget to R&amp;R and I'm sorry I always take so long to upload these**


	7. Chapter 6: Baby Teeth

**I've delayed this for as long as I possibly can. I'm sorry. I didn't want to get stoned by you guys. **

**Try to understand, he has to suffer for the story to make sense and him to still be the good guy, please don't kill me.**

* * *

_Chapter 6:_

_Dream 3rd person_

Jokul stayed with the fairy for three months, learning all about her culture and gaining her trust. Unfortunately, Jack let down his guard and the darkness touched one of the baby teeth while they played.  
"Come on baby tooth! You can fly faster than that!" He shouted at his escort. The little fairy flew faster to keep up with the winter sprite as the raced through the temples. They both stopped dead in their tracks when a fallen Toothania entered their field of vision. She was lying, curled up, on the cold marble floor.  
"No, nononononononononNOOO! This wasn't supposed to happen! I could have stopped this... Why didn't I stop this?" Jokul cried as he cradled the feathered girl to his chest. Avatars, crowded round their mother and looked at Jokul. The boy took a deep breath and lifted Tooth to her hammock before turning to all the baby teeth to address them.  
"I'm so sorry. I could have stopped this. A darkness has touched one of you and I can't find out who it was. Toothania will not get better until the tainted fairy is killed... I could have stopped this! Why did I have to let my guard down? Why did I let you all down?" Jokul fell to his knees, weeping behind his hands.  
One of the fairies flew forward. She tugged his hand and placed it around her neck, she twittered encouragingly before closing her eyes and waiting.  
Jokul wiped his eyes and stared at the baby tooth in his hand, then at the rest who smiled at him and formed a line. They were waiting to die by his hand.  
So Jokul took a deep breath, he kissed the top of her head and froze the fairy in his hand, killing her in a fraction of a second. The wind carried her down to the mouth of a cave and set her down.  
He repeated the killing of each baby tooth like that.  
Breathe, kiss, ice.  
After two days, Eva arrived and sat next to her brother after trying to stop him and the fairies from continuing. She cried for her brother as he continued his ritual.  
Breathe, kiss, ice.  
It was after another whole night that the spell on Toothania was released with a flash of dark light and Jokul finally stopped.  
Toothania was better and only two thousand thee hundred and six fairies remained. He let his tears fall again and Eva held him close. The fairies fluttered around him and kissed his cheek, one by one.  
Just before Tooth woke up, Eva sealed the cave in which the frozen fairies had been placed and Jack painted Tooth's new purpose on the wall. She would keep the memories of the humans because Jokul was about to take hers.  
The winter sprite bent down and kissed her feathered brow. All her memories, starting from the day she met him till then were erased.  
Jokul caressed her head and turned to Eva.  
"Let's go. Freezing all those avatars took too much energy, even for Jokul Frosti." The spring spirit said, concerned for her brother. Unknown to them, the fairy behind them was awake but couldn't move.  
"Yes, let's go."  
The two spirits flew off into the rising light of the day, leaving Toothania to grieve for her fairies and a spark of hatred to flare up for one she only knew the name of.  
Jokul Frosti.

* * *

_Reality Elsa's p.o.v._

The silence was deafening as the guardians stared at my father. He didn't attempt to make eye contact with anyone, but his knuckles where whiter and his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around Jack's waist, his nose buried in the dip of my shoulder as he breathed and tried not to cry. We sank to the floor which was more comfortable than expected and he leaned on me while he kept on trying to keep in his sobs. I didn't even notice when the memories started once more. I just patted my dad's head and combed my fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down.

* * *

_Dream 3rd p.o.v._

Jokul flew towards Olympus, only stopping to sleep for a few minutes. He was greeted by Minerva, who was too wise for her young age. The little goddess didn't pry, but she leapt into his arms and hugged her uncle until they reached Athene's rooms. Giving him silent comfort as he continued to cry. He crouched and let Minerva down before ruffling her hair, giving her a watery smile and entering the goddess' rooms. His sister sat in a chair, almost as if she knew he would be arriving today. She stood and embraced him much like Minerva had done a few minutes ago. They stayed like that until all Jokul's tears had dried and then they sat.  
"So the darkness touched the fairies?"  
"Yes"  
Athene reached for him and placed a reassuring hand on his knee.  
"I ask much of you brother, it pains me to, but there is no one else who can do this but you. The fight against this corruption is far from over and many will have to die to achieve victory."  
"I know, little owl. I understand but it's hard to kill again."  
Athene smiled a little, understanding Jokul's pain.  
"Are you ready to know more?"  
"Yes, sister."  
The goddess sighed and summoned a scrying crystal.  
"As you know, when the golden general was defeated by the fearlings his body was used to shape the entity we now know as Pitch Black, guardian of Fear."

* * *

_Reality Seraphina's p.o.v._

"Guardian? Pitch is no guardian!" North interrupted the memories. I shook my head and cursed Manny for reviving him.  
"He is and always has been a guardian. Before as the golden general, my father, he was guardian of the fears and courage of children. Teaching them to overcome their fears and fight their battles bravely. Once corrupted by the fearlings, their dark natures forced him to focus only on the fears of children. Now stop interrupting before I paralyze you for your insolence."  
North gulped but looked like he wanted to say something. Before he could open his mouth and make me angry, the memories started once more.

* * *

_Dream 3rd p.o.v._

Athene continued speaking.  
"Pitch has made allies of spirits who were not inherently bad but were able to be corrupted with fear shadows. There are three such allies."  
The scrying stone rippled to reveal a man, no more than twenty, with dark hair and brilliant ember eyes. Barely producing from his skull were two black horns, as long as ones little finger and on his back three pairs of wings.  
"This is Morgan, known as Satan in the mortal realm. He's the son of Lucifer, guardian of mankind's free will. He was supposed to take his father's position as guardian when he matured but Pitch got to him before Mother could. Pitch uses him to scare humans and make them turn on each other, although they don't know who he is his horns and wings make him scary enough to use as the face of Pitch's corruption."  
The stone rippled again and now a woman stood there. Chestnut hair flowing to her waist and violet eyes piercing Jokul's very soul. She stood tall and proud, no clothing hid her form.  
"Lilith, guardian of equality. She's been lost to us for generations, being kept in a realm hidden from the Moon's eyes. With the shadow tainting her judgement the cause for which she fought for, equality for all, has regressed to when men decided women were beneath them."  
The image changed once more to reveal a man who could have passed for North's father. Dressed in black and red and green, he cut an imposing figure.  
"Lastly, Yule has been infected and this has upset your season. Even if he is no elemental, Yule does have some influence over winter. If he is not taken care of soon we may have another ice age on our hands."  
Jokul stared at the three images now side by side in the stone. His hands brushed against the hilt of the blade at his side and a cold screen lowered over his expression. His features became sharper, more savage and his eyes darkened. A wicked smile stretched his lips as he turned to Athene, who shivered seeing the savage spirit she never wanted to see ever again.  
"What is your command, dear sister?"

* * *

**I couldn't bare writing any more so here it is... It doesn't get better until MUCH later... Sorry**


	8. Chapter 7: Dragons

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating as I should have. I got diagnosed with depression which would explain my recent lack of creativity. Anyway, I'm sorry and I'll try my best to update more often.**

* * *

"What is your command, dear sister?"

Athene flinched a little at his tone.

Then just as quickly as Jokul's old persona had appeared, it was gone. His hand left the hilt of his sword and his eyes lost their coldness. The goddess took a breath and waved her hand over the stone once more.

"I need you to find this boy. His name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the future guardian of Advancement. One of them at least."

In the scrying stone a brunette stood confidently, piercing green eyes staring out from underneath his bangs. He lent slightly on his right leg and his left leg was only half there. Hiccup was in some sort of leather suit and a bright smile spread on his lips. Jokul felt blood rush to his cheeks and they grew warmer the longer he stared at him.

"Pitch is going to go after him and his partner to complete his collection of spirits. If he's caught then, along with Lilith, females will be oppressed by the more physically enabled men, same sex relationships will never flourish and interspecies relations will degrade until humans will be hunted by each and every other species on the planet and will eventually be either wiped out or become the tyrants they are capable of being. I need you to protect him. Fortunately, the darkness cannot infect Hiccup through his partner. What Pitch will have to do is insert the shadow into Hiccup. It will hurt. A lot. You need to bring him here." Athene continued, ignoring her brother's blushing. Jokul snapped out of his stupor.

"So I just need to bring him here? Is his partner going to be a problem?"

"Maybe, just don't hurt or threaten Hiccup in any way and you should be fine."

"As you wish my sister. Do not worry too much, I shall be back with this Hiccup in a jiffy." With a small kiss to Athene's cheek, Jokul leapt out of his seat and flew out of the window.

Athene waited patiently for him to return. When he did Jokul was rubbing the back of his neck wearing a sheepish smile.

"Um, where exactly do I find the boy?" Stars, how was this boy one of the most powerful spirits in the world? Athene thought to herself as she drew once again on her mirror.

Jokul hugged her, whispering "what would I do without you" in her ear before flying through the portal into a village known as Berk.

"Really what would you do?" She hummed as Minerva crept out of her hiding spot and into the goddesses' arms.

* * *

Bunny p.o.v.

"Does that mean that this Hiccup died. Because I don't reme ever seeing a spirit of advancement like him" asked Jake, finally speaking up. Jack looked quite embarrassed as he turned around to his mother and looked pleadingly at her, turning the puppy eyes up to their max.

"You didn't," Seraphina whispered, "oh my stars you did! What did I tell you about doing that?"

"Doing what?" Elsa asked, curious about her father's actions.

"You'll see in a bit. Like give it five minutes and you'll know." Replied Jack, looking embarrassed.

* * *

3rd p.o.v.

Jokul flew through the portal and as soon as he came through on the other side he was nearly skewered by a spear. He looked around and saw that he was in a Viking village, he was standing out way too much so he changed his clothes with a snap of his fingers. Now Jokul was wearing a pair of sealskin trousers, a rough spun tunic in light blue and a vest of black fur. He wore nothing on his feet like always. Jokul was then nearly run through again, this time by the quill of a deadly nadder. He finally took note of his surroundings and found himself in the no-man's land between an army of hypnotised dragons and a hoard of Vikings.

Fuck

He flew up into the air and tried to spot hiccup on the ground. Wondering if it was too late he slowly turned to the sound of a huge roar. Behind him was the biggest dragon he had even seen, it was one of his creatures but something had happened because she didn't recognise Jokul. One of her tusks had been bound by a manacle and her usual light colouring was dark. On no.

* * *

Elsa p.o.v

"Wait! So dragons are your creatures?" I was starting to figure out why North got on most people's nerves.

"For dad's sake, can we please get through one set of memories without interruptions?" I shouted at him, magic sparking on my fingertips. I felt a chilled hand land on my shoulder as my father stepped forward.

"It's ok little one, I was actually expecting this." He turned to north a little irritated. "Yes, this particular dragon is mine, although Pitch got to it to make it grow so large and dark. Most dragons that live in freezing climates are mine, such as the Woolly Howl. I also command the dragons who live in the sky like the Skrill. Jake has most of the more common ones like Terrible Terrors, Monstrous Nightmares, Gronkles, Hideous Zipplebacks and the Deadly Nadders. Eva is in command of the earthbound dragons, those who were born that way and those who cannot fly anymore. Lastly, Layla has all the quirky ones, like the Timberjacks or the Changewings. Mother can control all of them except for the Night Furies, with which I have made an alliance." Jack explained everything using so many different names that the guardians could barely keep up. By the time he had finished North was looking at him with his jaw halfway to the ground. I hadn't really understood any of that but now that North was finally shushed the memories began to play once more.

* * *

3rd p.o.v.

Jokul saw that next to his corrupted dragon, a man was laughing maniacally while riding a Night Fury. This sparked an anger in Jokul seeing that they were his allies and this particular one was a friend of his. Just as he was about to launch the crazy man out of the air, baby dragons with their own riders flew into Jokul's field of vision.

Hiccup.

The boy who he was supposed to protect flew his dragon right next to the maniac. Winter held its breath as the tiny Viking talked to Nox, his voice faint but carrying a tone of desperation. He gradually got closer and Jokul could see that the man riding Nox was taunting Hiccup. As the young Viking kept talking the corrupted dragon was losing control over the Night Fury, then when Hiccup's outstretched hand finally made contact with Nox's snout his pupils widened and he shook his head. He looked at the Viking in front of him and gave him a toothless smile, cooing softly. Hiccup shouted something, overjoyed at his partners return, but the moment was broken by Drago **(A/N: I don't know how but somehow he know knows Drago's name because its getting annoying)** who hit Nox with his staff. He tried again but Nox bit the shaft and flung Drago off his back. He flapped his wings a little but soon started falling to the ground, Hiccup jumping right after him.

Jokul held his breath as they fell between the Alpha's tusks. And he let it right back out as the pair flew up and around a rock stack almost as one. They dodged the ice thrown at them with the agility of the wind, never hesitating. Jokul could see that Nox was struggling to keep his awareness but they flew out of sight and he could see them no longer. They banked around the rocks they had flown behind, this time Nox with a bright red blindfold across his eyes. Cheers rose from the gathered Vikings and Jokul heard a very faint "take them down, babe'".

They flew straight at the Alpha where Drago was gesturing savagely. The Alpha tried to take control of Nox once again but Hiccup leant forward and talked to him, trying to keep his dragon consciousness out of the Alphas control. They kept flying straight as a arrow until Nox flew right over Drago.

When he climbed up towards the sky you could clearly see that Hiccup was not in his saddle anymore. Jokul turned his attention back to Drago just in time to see a flying Hiccup releasing green gas on Drago and igniting it. Jokul smiled at the boy thinking that it would be a pleasure to defend him. The explosion knocked Drago off the Alpha and his staff was lodged firmly into the ground. Hiccup was still flying, this time directly towards the Alpha's tail where he would have been swatted into oblivion if not for Nox. The Night Fury flew faster, taking Hiccup on his back before performing the quickest steep climb Jokul had ever seen, narrowly missing the end of the Alphas tail and then dropping back to fly over to Drago. Jokul release his breath and calmed his beating heart. God, he thought to himself, this kid is going to give me heart attack after heart attack.

Once on the ground, Hiccup dismounted and threw a flaming sword at Drago who was reaching for his staff. He was unhooking the leather that allowed him to glide on the wind and didn't realise that the Alpha was directly behind him, preparing for an attack. He realised too late and was frozen along with Nox who had dived in to protect him.

It was at that moment that Jokul realised that this was the way the darkness would enter Hiccup. By killing him. No! He wasn't going to let it happen again!

Jokul dived into the ice, enveloping the two in a cold she'll of ice where they would be safe until he could think of something. He used a pinch of Cronos' sand to create a time space where time slowed down so that they could recover.

After a few hours NOX finally bolted awake, searching frantically for his rider before pulling him under his wings.

"Hello Nox" Jokul whispered, not wanting to startle the dragon in such close quarters. The Night Fury stopped his fussing a turned his head to face Winter.

"Hello Jokul"

* * *

**Hey guys hope you liked it! I'm already working on the next chapter so I'll try my best!**

**See you next time!**


End file.
